The use of 3GPP LTE systems (including LTE and LTE-Advanced systems) has increased due to both an increase in the types of devices user equipment (UEs) using network resources as well as the amount of data and bandwidth being used by various applications, such as video streaming, operating on these UEs. As a result, 3GPP LTE systems continue to develop, with the next generation wireless communication system, 5G, to improve access to information and data sharing. 5G looks to provide a unified network/system that is able to meet vastly different and sometime conflicting performance dimensions and services driven by disparate services and applications while maintaining compatibility with legacy UEs and applications. 5G systems may be designed to increase available UE data rates to a peak data rate exceeding 10 Gps, support a massive number of machine type communication (MTC) UEs, and support low latency communications.
The increased number and types of UEs may be conducive to maximum flexibility for subframe design. In particular, when FDD is used for communication in a 5G system, it may be desirable for 5G subframes with a flexible structure to be used or particular 5G subframe structures to be used to reduce latency for ultra-reliable or mission critical applications.